Of All the Trees Most Lovely
by Vanessa Sgroi
Summary: Peter and Elizabeth have an unexpected guest on their annual trek to find the perfect Christmas tree. It's a completely new experience for Neal.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to White Collar and make no profit from this. I'm just having a little fun with Neal, Peter, Elizabeth, and Mozzie.

* * *

**Of All the Trees Most Lovely**

**By: Vanessa Sgroi**

"El! You about ready to go?" called Peter Burke as he picked his jacket up from the back of the chair. He patted his pocket to make sure his gloves were still tucked away there.

"Coming, honey!" Elizabeth called from the kitchen. A few seconds later she made her way into the living room with a smile. "I was just making sure we had everything for the Marshmallow Irish Cream Cocoa later." El reached for her coat, only to have Peter grab it first and hold it so she could slip her arms inside. After buttoning it, El wrapped a powder blue scarf around her neck. "Ready!"

Peter swung open the front door, catching his CI just as he was about to knock. "Neal! What're you doing here? It's Saturday."

"Hey, Peter. Elizabeth. I…uh…I thought I'd stop by for a visit," Neal's smile dimmed slightly when he saw they were decked out in their winter gear. "But I guess you guys are going somewhere."

"We are," Peter declared with the barest hint of a smile, but he offered no further details.

"Should've called first, huh?" Neal said sheepishly.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Do you ever?"

Lightly punching Peter's arm, El said, "Pay no attention to him, Neal. We're making our annual trek to get our Christmas tree. Would you like to come?"

"I shouldn't—I don't want to intrude."

El pushed her husband out the door then looped her arm through his. "Don't be silly. We'd love the company, wouldn't we, honey?"

Though a frown briefly marred his expression, Peter agreed. "Sure, sure. Company. The more the merrier."

"You know, I've never had a Christmas tree before," Neal mused from the backseat of the car. "This is like an adventure."

Elizabeth turned to look at him, a surprised look on her face. "You've never had a tree? Ever?"

Caffrey shook his head.

"How sad. Well, you will stay then and help us decorate ours, won't you?"

"Oh, I don't know about…"

"Oh, come on, Neal—it'll be fun. Peter and I always have fun. We usually put in an old Christmas movie and dig through all the boxes of ornaments. And when we're done we have gourmet hot chocolate. This year I'm making Marshmallow Irish Cream!"

"If you think it's okay…" Caffrey said his eyes on his partner.

"It is okay. Right, Peter?"

Acquiescing, Peter nodded. "Sure, why not? He can help me string the lights."

It didn't take long to reach their preferred retail lot full of evergreens. After parking, the trio walked toward the entrance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Burke! So nice to see you again this year!"

"Hello, Giuseppe," the Burkes greeted the lot owner in unison. "Good to see you again, too," continued Peter, shaking the man's hand. Turning toward Neal, he made introductions. "This is Neal Caffrey. Neal, this is Giuseppe Ansovino—the best purveyor of Christmas trees in all of New York City."

Neal nodded and shook hands with Giuseppe. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well. Any friend of Mr. and Mrs. Burke is a friend of Giuseppe Ansovino!" Turning toward the FBI agent, Giuseppe threw open his arms. "So, Mr. Burke, a 8-footer again this year?"

"Absolutely!"

"Balsam? Black Hills Spruce? Douglas Fir?"

"Why don't we look at your Frasers this year, Giuseppe?"

"Perfect! I have some lovely ones this year! They are this way." Giuseppe led them partway to the section featuring the Fraser Firs before breaking away to assist other customers.

"How about this one?" Neal quickly selected a nearby tree, standing it upright for inspection.

Peter frowned and shook his head. "That one's a little crooked. There's a science to picking a tree, Neal." The FBI agent proceeded down the makeshift aisle, eyes scanning analytically. "In this case, it should be a nice pyramidal shape. Dark green." As Peter spoke, he pulled out various trees, offering them up for El's consideration. "Fragrant." He inhaled deeply. "And most importantly, FRESH!" Peter tugged at several bunches of needles, frowning when too many came away in his fingers. "Which this one is not."

Thirty minutes, and several disappointments, later Elizabeth wandered a little ahead of the two men, her eyes scanning the various offerings as well. Spying one that had great potential, she spun around and called for her husband. "Peter! Over here!"

When Peter reached her side and looked where she was pointing, he whistled. "Oh, that's a beauty, isn't it, Neal?"

Neal shrugged. "If you say so."

Peter stepped forward and reached for the tree. Standing it upright, he gave it a good shake. Looking at his wife, he said, "What do you think?"

El walked a slow circle around the tree, a look of concentration on her face. After a second turn, she looked up and smiled. "I love it!"

Carrying their choice to one of the lot workers, the tree was quickly run through the machine which bundled it into some netting for transport. Peter paid then thanked Giuseppe before enlisting Neal's help in carrying their find to the car and strapping it on the roof.

Back at the Burke's, Neal helped Peter unload the tree and get it up in its tree stand. While the Christmas tree rested and warmed, allowing it to fully open, Elizabeth made them all a quick lunch. When they finished, everyone regrouped in the living room, including Satchmo. Elizabeth inserted the movie Holiday Inn into the DVD player.

Peter pulled out numerous strands of miniature white lights and began untangling them. When he was done, he looked at Neal. "Ready?"

"Sure."

While the men carefully illuminated the Christmas tree from top to bottom, Elizabeth carried in a big bowl of cranberries and an even more massive bowl of popcorn and placed them on the coffee table next to a spool of thread. She then disappeared upstairs to find the boxes of other ornaments.

"There!" announced Peter, affixing the last section of lights on a final bottom branch. Stepping back, he gazed appreciatively at their handiwork. "Looks good!" Rubbing his hands together, Peter reached down and grabbed a handful of popcorn, tossing several kernels into his mouth.

"Uh, Peter, I don't think you're supposed to be eating that," fretted Neal. "I think it's supposed to be for decoration." He gestured to the cranberries.

Peter grinned. "No worries. El always makes a triple batch so there's plenty to munch on." He popped a few more kernels into his mouth.

"Yes, munch away, Neal," advised Elizabeth as she returned to the living room, arms loaded down with boxes. Both Peter and Neal advanced and relieved her of her burdens. Together they opened the boxes and began liberating various and sundry ornaments from their cardboard confines.

An hour or so later, the Christmas tree was decorated to the hilt. Shiny bulbs, velvet bows, ornaments old and new. All hung proudly from their branches, bisected and framed by strands of cranberry and popcorn garland. Peter and Elizabeth stood back, arm-in-arm, and admired this year's work of art.

"I love it!" sighed Elizabeth. "It's perfect."

Surveying it with a more critical eye, Neal suddenly blurted, "Wait, wait." He walked to the tree, picked up a piece of garland, moving it to a higher branch. He then took the red bulb residing there and moved it down, filling a small hole. Neal turned to the Burkes with a broad smile. "Now it's perfect!"

Elizabeth pulled Neal into a one-armed hug. "You're right! Next up— Marshmallow Irish Cream Hot Chocolate!" Satchmo's head popped up with interest. "Oh, no—none for you, Satch. But I think I may have a carob treat with your name on it."

_*** WC * WC * WC ***_

_The next day…_

"Why are we doing this again?" Mozzie asked. He hurried to keep up with the taller man.

"Because I want a Christmas tree," replied Neal.

"But why? I mean, after all these years…"

"I dunno. I just do."

"You know, the commercialism of this holiday, well, it's just appa…"

Neal groaned. "Mozz…not this again."

Mozzie threw up his hands. "Fine, fine. I won't say any more." The eccentric conman was quiet for a few moments. "So, never having had the pleasure of having a dead evergreen languishing in the corner before, how do you even know what to get?"

"Peter and El showed me yesterday."

"Ahh, Suit and Mrs. Suit. They managed to brainwash you…"

"Mozz!"

The bespectacled conman swallowed the rest of his comment but continued to grumble under his breath.

A short while later, Neal and Mozzie stood in Neal's apartment, staring—one with pride, the other with dismay—at the tree Neal had picked out. It stood all of three feet, listed badly to the left, and was far from pyramidal.

"You're first Christmas tree ever and this—_this_—is what you come home with?" marveled Mozzie.

"I like it!"

"It looks a little…sad and forlorn, don't you think?" Mozzie observed. "Kinda like that tree in that one cartoon—what was that again?"

"A Charlie Brown Christmas?"

"Yeah, yeah—that's the one."

Neal crossed his arms. "Well, I still like it."

"So now that you have your tree, just what are you going to decorate it with? A few ill-gotten jewels perhaps? A few miniature objets d'art?" Mozzie teased.

Neal grabbed two small boxes off his table and proudly held them up. "Got it covered. Elizabeth gave me a little starter kit." Neal quickly went to work, covering the whole tree with about half of Elizabeth's donation. The evergreen branches looked much better adorned. Backing away from the corner, Neal accepted the glass of dark red wine Mozzie handed him. He took a sip savoring both the aged grape as well as the view in front of him.

A smile crept over his face. "Now that's perfect."

"The wine or the Christmas tree?"

"Both."

_**FIN**_


End file.
